Somewhere I belong
by CheddaChanKat
Summary: She's a killer, She's a child, She's a lost soul. Her parents and siblings were murdered when she was a baby. Her adopitive father has turned her into a most feared assassin in Japan since Battousai. But when a mission sends her to Tokyo she is sent to ki


A/N: This is my first Rurouni Kenshin story! I really want whoever reads this to review! I need to know how it is going! This is an AU fic, but it will be a good one! I will try hard!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin although I really wish I did, that would be so cool and I'd probably be rich! Lol! ^__^  
  
___________  
  
The night was dull the moon was lit standing high above the three story shrine. Two men stood next to the pillars holding onto roof lifting holding it up. Four others rested in trees hidden in shadows, and the other six were wandering around the woods. On the other side of the moat their leader had them build. It was at least five hundred feet across and circled the house.  
  
On each floor of the shrine four samurai rested in the shadows waiting for something to happen. The place seemed almost impossible for an unwanted guest to enter. You would have been foolish to try. The man on the top floor went by the name, Taiko Teijka. He was a very wealthy man, and a very wanted man.  
  
His name on the underground was worth at least one thousand yen. His name above ground was worth over five million. He had killed over a thousand people in his lifetime, half personally, and half paid for. He paced back and fourth his hands behind hi back his brows narrowed.  
  
"It's past ten already." He said.  
  
"Sir maybe it was a false alarm." The man said standing next to the sliding door said. He was clutching the hilt of his katana looking at his leader.  
  
"Possibly. After all Akita is know to lie."  
  
Down below away from the hidden in the bamboo forest just out side the large trees a shadow stood, the only thing seen, were its bright green cat like orbs.  
  
It disappeared in a blur sticking to the shadows until coming upon its first prey. The man was standing behind a tree pretty well hidden, but even he didn't see his attacker. A simple slice and not even blood splattered it was so clean. The man dropped in half to the ground still clutching his sword.  
  
The shadow was off again picking the guards off one by one. Finally the last corpse fell to the ground soundlessly. The unknown figure flicked its sword to the side blood spitting onto near by trees. Those green orbs watched at the body fell, its eyes turning one to house in ahead.  
  
The person reached into its pouch and pulled four tiny daggers from it. In one swoosh all four daggers were released into the trees hitting each guard who stood directly in the head. Four bodies fell back at the same time hitting the ground as one.  
  
The stranger sheathed their sword and ducking low began running towards the last two outside guards. The footsteps blended in well with the wind; the shadows keeping them unnoticed until they had reached the porch and took out their sword with such speech neither had a chance to blink.  
  
A soft click entered the air as the crystal clear sword was sheathed once more, and the stranger entered the house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tai maybe you should go and check with the others. Tell them to move in closer, I don't believe anything will be happening tonight." Taiko said as he walked to an open window. He glanced out watching the star filled sky.  
  
"Oh course sir if you think s-" Tai never finished his sentence, and Taiko turned just in time to see his top half falling to the ground in the opposite direction of his bottom half. As he fell he revealed a girl no older then fourteen.  
  
Her orange hair was tied high hanging just past her shoulders. Her narrow shooting threw Taiko as if it was the sword she held in her hand. He gasped his eyes wide with fear. He suddenly felt stiff unable to move away from those eyes . Those emotionless green eyes shoot daggers threw him.  
  
His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out, although his throat did make a weird gurgling sound. The girl's mouth curled into a wicked grin, her messy bangs casting shadows on her face, giving her a sinister look.  
  
"N-N-No." He managed to say while moving to the side and pressing up on the wall. "P-P-Ple-Please."  
  
"You are a very bad man. Do you know that Taiko?" The girl's voice was clam, matching her sinister look perfectly.  
  
"Y-Yes. I. I sorry. I'm v-very b-bad. Just no kill m-me." He words were mixed his face couldn't have gone any paler.  
  
"Yet you have me rather of killed your loyal men? Your blood will be the next to stain my sword Taiko." She said her grin widening.  
  
Taiko whimpered then screamed as the Akurei appeared in front of him and---  
  
That was the end of Taiko Teijka as he head rolled onto the floor a trial of blood following behind. The Akurei turned, replaced her sword into its case and left the shrine in silence.  
  
Her job in Kyoto was done.  
  
The next one:  
  
Tokyo.  
  
______________  
  
So what do you think? You all must review! Please! I know its short but it's only the first chapter. 


End file.
